fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Diamond
Chapter 11: The Ravaged Path After collecting his first Gym Badge, Lucas heads for Eterna City, which can be reached by heading through Floarama Town. However, first he must go through the Ravaged Path, a dark cave full of wild Pokémon. Lucas enters the Cave, thinking it will be an easy trek. Along the way, he sees many Geodude, Zubat, and Psyduck in the cave, acting very kindly to each other. However, all of a sudden, the Pokémon start to run away. Lucas wonders what could've have happened to cause them to run away, and decides to send out Turtwig to see what was wrong. Turtwig senses something nearby, and runs further into the cave, with Lucas trailing behind. Eventually, Lucas finds out that it was the mysterious Team Galactic he met back in Jubilife City. He overhears them talking about some failed plans at the Valley Windworks near Floarama Town. Lucas ponders for a bit, remembering that Dawn was heading to Floarama, so it is possible she was the one who sabotaged their plans. Unfortunately, the two members who were talking find Lucas, and are annoyed at a second kid eavesdropping on them. However, Lucas is not willing to let the two members get him, and sends out Shinx, to fight alongside Turtwig against the two men. The two men send out Wurmple and Zubat as their Pokémon. Lucas orders his Shinx to use Thundershock on Zubat, which misses, but ends up bouncing against the wall, and comes straight back to Shinx. Turtwig then uses Tackle on Zubat, but is blocked by Wurmple's String Shot. However, he uses Razor Leaf on Wurmple, and then uses Absorb on Zubat. This only distracts the two Pokémon as Shinx uses Thundershock on Zubat. Zubat falls to the ground, as Turtwig uses Tackle on Wurmple. Wurmple is then smashed into the wall of the cave, and faints alongside Zubat. The two grunts run off, however, Lucas follows them to see what they are up to. Lucas finally reaches their Hideout in the Ravaged Path, where he notices the two grunts reporting him to Mars. Mars then tells them to keep watch, as they cannot afford another loss at the hands of some kid. Lucas then appears in front of them, and challenges Mars to a battle. Mars asks what good a battle would do, as Lucas states that it will get her out of the Cave, and stop her from scaring the Pokémon in the cave. Mars decides to battle Lucas, and starts the battle with her strongest Pokémon, Purugly. Lucas gets his Turtwig to enter the battle, ordering it to use Razor Leaf on Purugly. Luckily for Lucas, Purugly is still weak from its battle against Dawn's Piplup. However, Purugly uses Faint Attack, hitting Turtwig from the back. Turtwig slides across the floor, but quickly gets back up, and uses Absorb. Purugly gets hit by the attack, but quickly shakes it off, and uses Growl on Turtwig, putting Turtwig in a daze. Purugly then uses Tackle, hitting Turtwig directly, causing him to be knocked against the wall. However, Turtwig gets back up, and uses a full powered Tackle on Purugly. Purugly dodges the attack, but Lucas quickly orders Turtwig to turn around, hitting Purugly very hard. After being hit with this full-powered attack, Purugly gets knocked into the air, hitting Mars straight in the face. Mars returns Purugly, and orders to the team to get out of the cave, as she no longer has any healthy Pokémon to use. With this job done, Lucas decides to hurry to the Valley Windworks to find out what happened to Dawn. Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters